Atherosclerosis is a major problem wherein blood vessels become blocked or narrowed. This blockage can result in lack of oxygenation to the heart. It is critical that the heart muscle be well oxygenated so that the blood pumping action of the heart is not impaired.
Occluded or stenotic blood vessels may be treated with a number of medical procedures including, for example, angioplasty and atherectomy. Angioplasty techniques such as percutaneous transluminal angioplasty (PTA) and percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty (PTCA) are relatively non-invasive methods of treating a stenotic lesion. These angioplasty techniques typically involve the use of a balloon catheter. The balloon catheter is advanced over a guidewire such that the balloon is positioned adjacent a stenotic lesion. The balloon is then inflated and the restriction in the vessel is opened. During an atherectomy procedure, the stenotic lesion may be mechanically cut away from the blood vessel wall using an atherectomy catheter.
During atherectomy procedures, stenotic debris that is separated from the stenosis may be free to flow within the lumen of the vessel. If this debris enters the circulatory system, it could block other vascular regions including the neural vasculature, or in the lungs. An occlusion in the neural vasculature may cause a stroke, and an occlusion in the lungs may interfere with the oxygenation of the blood. During angioplasty procedures, stenotic debris may also break loose due to manipulation of the blood vessel. Because of this debris, a number of devices termed embolic protection devices have been developed to filter out this debris.